Wild Is The Wind
by Nanaki BH
Summary: AcexLuffy Luffy comes to Ace one dark, desert night and Ace attempts to console his brother's bleeding heart. Rated for sexual content, yaoi, the pairing itself, and general angst.


Disclaimer: One Piece and all associated materials are property of Eiichiro Oda/SHUEISHA Inc. The song "Wild Is The Wind" belongs to Bon Jovi and his nakama.

Wild Is The Wind  
By: Nanaki BH

I never wore a watch. My most reliable source of the time became the sun and its nighttime companion. Differentiating between the hours became unimportant to me; all I knew was morning, noon, and night. I always greeted the sun with a smile that could rival its own and I dared to scorn the moon each night. The life of a pirate without his nakama was a dangerous one. Each night I lied awake with one eye open, ready to counter any attack. Sleep was a luxury, even on that one particular night.

Yes, especially then on that cold desert night; especially with my brother sleeping soundly in his tent; the brother whom I had not seen for years. And that night I felt very uneasy, as I was not just guarding myself with one eye. I was protecting my brother and his nakama with both eyes and quick, flaming fists. My only comfort was the fire that I kept constantly burning. I would stare into it for hours some times but the desert stole me away. My thoughts circled around my little brother and that happy, goofy face I had missed so much.

I had no idea when my search for Blackbeard would separate us again. It might have been that night for all I knew; the wind whispering the falls of his footsteps in my dreams. My steadfast loyalty to my captain would be certain to tear me away and I would undoubtedly become his rival again.

A pitiful feeling settled low in my stomach. I worried that I had lost my brother to the sea three years ago and my life had been, in turn, given to Whitebeard. Had I lost all my ties to home? All I wanted to do was wake up again smelling breakfast and see Luffy jumping on my bed that way he always did to wake me up. But I had promised myself that I would support Luffy. I wasn't just out with Whitebeard, mocking my brother for nothing. I promised myself that I would be more of a challenge to him that Shanks. I would make sure that the title of "King of the Pirates" would be well earned.

I threw a stick into the crackling fire and smiled for the first time that night. That thought had confirmed my intentions and renewed my confidence. I would wait even longer if I had to; an eternity, even, if it meant Luffy would accomplish his dream.

I lied down in the soft, cool sand, putting my arms behind my head, linking my fingers together. I allowed my eyes to close, promising myself it would be just for a few seconds. I slid one hand up to push my hat to my chest and kept it there, my other arm still comfortably tucked beneath the crook of my neck. The night air, warm but not hot and uncomfortable as it was during the day, swept through my hair, forcing a sigh passed my lips.

I stretched languidly, feeling myself relax then into a half-conscious state. I didn't bother to rouse myself, or perhaps I was just unable. I was rudely awaked though, when a familiar weight pressed itself down on my stomach. I was at first startled and immediately grabbed my hat and had it returned to my head.

"Luffy!" I laughed, sitting up. "Don't go doing things like that while I'm sleeping!" My humor was lost upon seeing the look of distress painted on my brother's face.

"Luffy," I whispered gently, putting one palm to his cheek.

He shook his head and I watched his hair dance, glowing red in the firelight. I realized then that he wasn't wearing Shanks' hat like he usually did. His eyes were closed, his jaw locked, and the rest of him was kept relatively tight together. He used to look that way when I would wake up with him by my bedside back home. I knew he'd had a bad dream and it broke my heart, and at the same time, made me relieved to see Luffy still acting like my little brother.

"N-nii-chan," he stuttered, sniffling a little.

I stroked his cheek and commanded him forward to kiss his forehead. "Ace is here, Luffy," I said then, taking him into my arms.

I sat up a little and kept him in my lap. He draped his arms over my shoulders and buried his face in my neck. Luffy still seemed shaken by whatever had waked him. I put my hands on his shoulders and I was surprised to find them cold, so I gently rubbed my palms up and down his back, not just to comfort him, but to provide him the warmth that constantly emanated from my hands. Under my touch I felt him relax. It wasn't long before I had him mumbling incoherently and I could feel him tenderly kissing my neck and shoulder.

"So what happened?" I asked him, rubbing amiably at the back of his neck.

Luffy whined a little and I got the feeling that I had been causing him to fall asleep. "I'm okay," he muttered quietly into my ear. "I just had a bad dream, is all."

At age seventeen, Luffy was still coming to me for comfort after a nightmare. _Some things never change_, I thought. They really hadn't. I was sure that Luffy would also want to stay beside me by the fire until dawn. He was always so afraid to fall asleep in his own bed, yet always somehow found it easy to fall asleep in mine; not that I ever minded. I enjoyed his company just as much as he enjoyed mine. I was his 'nii-chan though, so I never had anyone to run to in the middle of the night. Sometimes, before I went to bed, I would literally hope that Luffy would have a nightmare so he would come seek me out.

And there he was, same as always, cuddled against my chest by the fire. Even after the years spent apart, Luffy still never questioned our odd relationship. I was sure that Shanks suspected something was happening between us. When it came to Luffy though… Shanks just wanted the kid to be happy.

"So," I said once he was looking a bit calmer, "what was your dream about?"

He looked away and I watched the fire reflect in his dark eyes. "It felt like…" His voice trailed and for a moment, he seemed captivated by the fire. "It felt like you were leaving again."

I put a hand to his shoulder but I wouldn't be as brash as to call it reassuring. Luffy was right and I had known all along. It felt a little like I was lying, going against something I hadn't even promised yet had hoped for equally. "I'm sorry, Luffy," I told him. "But you know already; I have a captain. I…"

"Why can't you be my nakama?" he whispered, his eyes tearing up. He knew perfectly well why I couldn't join him and his crew. I wanted so badly to hold him and tell him that I would join him one day. Perhaps I would if he were to ever defeat my captain, but if I were to tell him that, he would lose all of his ambition, wouldn't he?

I smiled at him kindly and took his face in my hands. Carefully, I leaned forward and pressed our lips together. I kept my eyes open until his closed. I held him like that for a while and the only people watching us were the stars. After a rather comfortable silence, we broke apart and I was left lingering on the lasting taste of his lips.

Luffy reached up, touching his lips with tentative fingers. "Your lips are really warm," he mused, a small smile quirking his lips upward.

I tipped my hat and offered a quick grin. "Heat is what I do best, you know."

Luffy snuggled closer in my lap, pressing our chests together. Luffy was no where near as shy or as coy as he let on. His goofy, silly expressions must often lead people to believe he's an innocent little boy. He probably appears sexually unapproachable to most. That was certainly not the case, as he proved it to me time and time again. I felt his palms against my shoulders and his lips came to press against my own again. I soon found myself lying in the soft desert sand, Luffy above me, straddling my middle.

He was so eager; fingers fumbling clumsily everywhere. When his hands reached lower, fingers pausing shortly to unbutton my pants, I grabbed his wrists and placed them safely on my thighs.

I wagged a finger in front of his face. "Allow me." I began the slow task of undressing him first with the three bright yellow buttons on his vest. For a second, I looked up, just before I pushed his vest over his shoulders, glad to find him smiling. I looked up again and frowned. "This might hurt you know."

My brother shook his head. "Don't worry, nii-chan. I'm…" _accommodating,_ I thought sarcastically. He simply shrugged and giggled.

"I mean the sand," I said, picking some up, letting it fall through my fingers for added dramatic effect.

He looked down and patted it experimentally. "Yeah, I don't know… it's kind of soft, actually."

Leave it to him to come up with a reason to continue. It wasn't that I didn't want him… It was just that after so long, it seemed a little odd to greet him with sex. I kept having to convince myself that his age wasn't a problem though. He was just so skinny and small, much unlike myself. Out there in the desert, so very far from Fuchsia Village, nobody could criticize us for whatever we chose to do together.

A small gust picked up and my brother shivered. I wrapped my arms around him, placing my chin on top of his head. "Are you absolutely sure?" I asked.

Luffy grinned and hugged me around the waist. "Absolutely."

I smiled back, though warily, and shook my head. I lowered him down into the sand and I took off my hat, placing it softly off to the side. Although I blushed, I wasn't embarrassed when I began unbuttoning my pants. I didn't worry about my necklace and left it on. I hooked my thumbs in my pants and slid them off completely, tossing them over where my hat sat. Then I noticed Luffy's rather interested gaze. It was kind of funny; the look he'd donned as I stood there naked in front of him. His jaw practically fell open.

"Cut it out. You're making me uncomfortable." I crossed my arms over my chest then, but it was certainly unsuccessful in covering anything.

I had to keep shifting my weight from one foot to another awkwardly. It was so odd for me to be nervous, especially after the momentary comfort I'd felt. _For God's sake, _I thought, _I'm a pirate! We don't get embarrassed! _Well, this pirate does, I guess. I sat beside him in the sand. His small hands came to rest on my chest and for a moment he just looked at me.

He smiled. "You're blushing," he said and kissed my nose with a little bit of effort.

"And you're short," I countered.

My little brother pouted and gave me a light, rubbery slug to the shoulder. He mustn't have been too terribly disappointed though because almost instantly he was going for my mouth again and before I knew it, I was knocked back down into the sand. Luffy silenced my demands, kissing my deeply with surprising force. Curious fingers splayed on my chest, teasing me with gentle touches. It wasn't often that _he_ was the one fondling _me._ It was new and, admittedly, very welcome.

Oh, and how sweet it felt when he straddled my hips, rubbing himself against me so languidly like a cat; brushing his clothed erection against my own. A strangled gasp escaped my throat. I grabbed his ass to pull him down and I bucked my hips up to meet him. Luffy let out a small whimper of his own and I realized how incredibly restricting those pants of his must have been. It took some true willpower to wrench myself away from my sudden desire so I could begin unbuckling his shorts.

His belt slid out easily all at once and I threw it into the accumulating pile of clothing. His pants soon joined the pile. I was probably grinning like a fool; like the cat who'd caught the canary. I grabbed my prize and flipped him off of me so he landed in the sand with a soft thud.

"You know how weird it would be if any of them came out now and found us like this?" It was a pretty rhetorical question. I could only imagine the oddly sexual position we must've been in; me over him like a lion capturing prey, my knees planted on either side of him, our faces so dangerously close. At the time Luffy was the only thought I wanted to think, the only thing I wanted to feel. I bent my head down and closed my mouth on his chest, swirling my tongue around one of his small, pink nipples.

A short moan broke the sudden silence. I gave his nipple a little kiss before looking up again. "Luffy," I said, gently rubbing my hands up and down his sides, scratching lightly here and there. "We have to be quiet now."

With closed eyes, he struggled against me and whined, "But _why?_"

I sighed and cupped his face in my hands. "We don't want them to hear us out here. I know you want it real bad but you've got to keep yourself from shouting, okay? Next time," I promised, "next time we meet you can do whatever you want."

My proposal satisfied him, it seemed. So, happy with the answer he received, he relaxed back into the sand and spread his legs a little for me. Unable to contain myself, I started kissing his neck, one hand massaging the feather-light hair at the back of his neck and the other moving lower to stroke his length. It was pleasing just to watch the way his face would change when I would touch him. All of the forebodings that had been were forgotten when I remembered how utterly fulfilling it was to pleasure him.

My poor little Luffy was still just a boy though. It wouldn't be very kind of me to keep at the pace I was going. His head was turned to the side and he was panting furiously, fighting his wild desire. I was so tempted to just take him in my mouth all at once and ravish him and force him into an orgasm. There was also myself to account for, unfortunately, and I was greedy; especially when it came to sex.

Luffy stretched out an arm, buried a fist in my hair, and pulled me down to crush our lips together. "Ace, please," he whimpered desperately.

I sat back on my knees and took my own cock into my hand. I curled my fingers around it and gave myself a few relieving strokes. He was watching intently, just like I hoped he would be. Just to torture the kid, I stood up and slowly sauntered over to the pile and picked up my pack. I took my time in opening it and rummaged around inside of it until I found what I had been looking for. When I came back, I triumphantly held up a small bottle of lubricant between my fingers. He grinned, though tiredly, and spread his legs a little wider.

I was getting so hard just looking at him; the way the sand slid around his slight curves, the way his hair glistened in the firelight. He looked so vulnerable but so open and willing; almost eager. Years apart had stirred in me an uncontrollable longing something close to cabin fever. My cock twitched and a knot tightened in my stomach. I wanted Luffy in the way no man should ever want his brother but I would be damned if I couldn't have him.

Very gently, I placed my palm at the back of his neck and stroked his soft hair with my forefinger. Then, with my other hand, I began the task of preparation. He made a little mewling noise when I pressed in one of my slick fingers and he nudged his nose against my wrist. I massaged his neck and bent down to kiss his cheeks. My little brother sighed and I was contented to know I was helping him relax. I kissed his cheeks down to his mouth, leaving a wet trail behind. Another finger joined the first and he clutched my shoulders. Quite unexpectedly, he forced himself down on my fingers, taking them in up to my knuckles.

They scissored and opened him and even though he yelped softly, I knew he was as he'd told me before – _accommodating_. His rubber body was shockingly loose. What was he crying out for then? I blushed and my heart thudded against my ribs. He was moaning like that simply because I was touching him? I stroked my fingers inside of him, twisting and bending them, and watched how it caused him to throw his head back in sudden euphoria.

Luffy groaned and had to keep himself from yelling at me. "Ace," he gasped. "Please, Ace. Do it."

Without any further hesitation, I knelt between his legs and coated my length quickly with thorough strokes. My God, was he beautiful… His small chest rose and fell with labored, sexual breaths. I watched him push a hand through his sweat-dampened hair, his cheeks flushed with an adorable shade of pink. His left arm stretched and he grabbed hold of my right hip, begging me silently with bedroom eyes. In turn, I took his own hips and lifted him a bit so I could get a comfortable spot between his legs. Half of the effort then was spent pushing forward and pulling him against me. He gasped sharply when I penetrated, closing his eyes again.

"No, Luffy," I muttered, my voice sounding rough. "Look at me."

When he looked up at me, I saw his lip quiver. It was quick, like it didn't happen at all, but I knew he was still sad inside, knowing I would soon be leaving him again. I couldn't resist him. The part deep inside of me that was truly his brother told me to hold him, to comfort him. It couldn't have been any sweeter. I grabbed him under his arms, my palms sliding squarely against his boney shoulder blades, lifting him a little so I could gather him in my arms. With his chin resting on my shoulder, I could feel his breath, warm in my ear.

"Oh, Luffy," I whispered against his cheek and began to rock my hips rhythmically. Luffy lifted his arms and slipped them easily around my neck. His breath began to pick up according to my thrusts. I didn't feel like toying with him, not when we barely had time together as it was. Instead, I kept that steady, gentle pace; listening to his breathing like the metronome of a march; one, two, in, out, all at a soothing, easy pace. Perhaps it didn't matter what I did because I had him so enraptured as it was. The whole while, I tried to keep my focus on pleasing him, which was pretty damn hard considering how hard I was and how incredibly tight and hot he felt. Even the slightest change in pace would've probably sent me over the edge, but I forced myself to keep at it and wait for my brother to come first.

I buried my nose in the side of his neck and inhaled deeply, relaxing, and remembering just how sweet his familiar scent was. His head was tucked against my shoulder and I could feel each of his shuddering, hot breaths. A small moan made its way to my lips as I jerked my hips. I could feel him raking his short fingernails up and down my back and I imagined what kinds of angry red patterns they must have been leaving in their wake. They didn't hurt though. They only proved to fuel my passion.

His jaw clenched, his eyes shut and I knew he was close. I was almost thrown off guard when I felt him moving himself against me though. I reached between us and took his neglected cock in my hand. Tenderly, I kissed the side of his forehead I could reach and slowly started to stroke him in time with my thrusts. When it all became too much to bear, he gasped and threw his head back, coming in my hand. The waves of pleasure that coursed through his body spurred my own and I came, buried inside of him.

The remainder of my strength was used to flip our positions so he could lie on my chest. A cool wind swept through the campsite and rustled his hair. My heart finally settled its quick tempo and gently, with him still in my arms, I pulled out of him.

I looked at my hand with a faint smile. "Think we need to clean up now?" I asked, toying with his hair with my other hand.

Luffy made an unintelligible sound and ended up rolling off of my chest and into the sand. _Adorable_, I thought. _Absolutely adorable._

I stood, brushing sand off of my thighs. The moon was already far above, our fire was beginning to die, and the stars were becoming more visible. Completely mesmerized, I stood for a second, just staring at them. I missed the stars. I saw them every night but I never truly appreciated their presence.

Shaking my head, I made my way back over to my pack and pulled out the towel I kept around. After I had efficiently tidied myself, I threw it in Luffy's direction and it landed, to my amusement, directly on his head. He flailed, throwing his arms about wildly in his sleepy state before realizing it was only a towel.

Right when the fire breathed its last, I called out to him in the dark. He must have been on the ground still, feeling around for me because his right hand ended up meeting my bare right leg. A spark ignited on my fingertip and I held it out some so he could see my face. In the dark, he had to practically climb up my body so he could right himself. I put an arm across his shoulder and held him close.

"Look up there," I said, pointing one flaming finger to the sky. "That star there… That star will be our star."

"Are you stupid? That's the north star!"

I grinned and ruffled his hair. "You think I don't know that? But listen; when you see that star, think of me. Know that somewhere, I could be looking at that same one. It's not like any of the other stars that will die; ours will go on long after we burn out."

His small fingers clutched my arms and he pressed his cheek to my chest. "I love you, Ace," he whispered. Tears fell from his eyes but I knew they would be dry by tomorrow.

"No more tears, Luffy. You know I'll always come back for you."

My words failed to console him. "But will you," he muttered weakly, "will you still be my brother?"

"Forever; as long as north is north and south is south, Luffy, I will always be your brother."

Author's Notes: That was my first PWP of all time. I feel I can give myself a pat on the back because it really wasn't too bad. It's also my first One Piece fic! Hurrah! I hope you enjoyed it. Feel free to tell me what you thought!


End file.
